The field of the invention relates to the light emission devices for motor vehicles, and in particular to the lighting and/or signaling devices.
As is known, many of these devices comprise a light emission module provided with a plurality of electroluminescent elements forming the light emission core of the device.
In some applications, in particular for the signaling devices, the devices exhibit a profile with curved lines, that is to say a curved profile, so as to take on the form of the bodywork where they are received.
This geometrical configuration is reflected by numerous constraints on the design of the devices.
In effect, in addition to considerations of homogeneity of the light output obtained which has to be reflected by a difficulty, even an impossibility, for the observer to distinguish the electroluminescent elements individually within it, this type of device is subject to regulations which require in particular the device to exhibit a spatial distribution of given light intensity, within which, for at least certain directions, the light intensity emitted by the device exhibits a value greater than a predetermined minimum value and/or less than a predetermined maximum value.
Now, obtaining a device with both curved lines and exhibiting this property is not easy.
One solution commonly employed to achieve this result consists in having a substrate receiving the electroluminescent elements that takes the form of a plurality of planar plates separated from one another and oriented substantially orthogonally to the envisaged preferred direction of emission.
This solution does have drawbacks, particularly in terms of compactness and complexity. In effect, because of the curved line of the device, these plates have to exhibit a relative staircase arrangement, which is reflected by a significant occupied volume and by the presence of numerous elements for connecting and fixing the plates within the device, in addition to any possible phenomena of masking of the electroluminescent elements by the neighboring substrates.
In practice, this renders this solution difficult to apply in some cases, even impossible to use.